


Sleepover Surprise

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Sleepovers, Spooning, Wet Dream, ex-Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Since Zim has given up on his mission, he and Dib have become fast friends, often hanging out with each other and even having sleepovers. One night, the two grow comfortable enough to share a bed, only for Dib to wake up to his friend having an... interesting dream. One that Dib is more than willing to make a reality.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Sleepover Surprise

Dib hasn’t been happier since Zim gave up on his mission for good. Once they had no reason to fight, the two of them had quickly realized how much they like each other, and had become fast friends. Now they hung out nearly every day. It was natural to be near each other after their years of rivalry, and sometimes they wrestled for the fun of it, but there was no hostility anymore. They cared about each other, and Zim was committed to finishing out this last year of high school and going to college with Dib. He was going to live a happy life on Earth, refusing to let his banishment be a punishment.

The two had sleepovers often, hanging out late into the night at either of their houses, just talking or watching movies or having stupid philosophical arguments that ultimately didn’t matter. And tonight, Zim asked if he could share the bed with Dib instead of using a sleeping bag on the floor.

Dib didn’t blame him, even with a sleeping bag the floor must be uncomfortable. They were best friends by now, so he had no problem agreeing to share the bed, though he warned Zim it might be a little small for both of them.

Zim joked that it was fine since he was small, and climbed in. He ended up taking the side closer to the wall, and as they got comfortable under the covers, Dib felt one of his hands briefly touch him then jerk back.

“Sorry,” Zim whispered. “I’ll try not to push you.”

“It’s fine,” Dib assured him. “I know it’s a little cramped.”

“Okay but don’t be surprised if you wake up and I’m huddling against you for warmth.”

Dib chuckled, shrugging a shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind that. Might be nice being snuggled with.”

“Oh?” Zim moved closer, hesitantly lifting an arm. “Can I snuggle, then?”

“Sure, do what you want.” Dib just wanted to sleep. It was Friday and he was tired from school earlier, and was looking forward to sleeping in.

Zim rested an arm over him, and Dib smiled when he felt him move to spoon him. Though Zim was shorter, it was surprisingly comfortable having the small alien pressed along his back, one arm and leg over him.

Closing his eyes, Dib leaned back into Zim’s hold and let himself drift off to sleep.

  
  


Dib yawned and opened his eyes, feeling drowsy. He instinctively knew it was still night, and he squinted at his alarm clock, wondering why he was awake already.

Then he heard Zim mumble and felt him shift, his pointy knee digging slightly against his leg. Dib was a light sleeper, so he figured Zim’s prodding must have woken him up. He’s watched him a few times when he slept on the floor. He tended to roll and mutter a lot while asleep, which Dib found cute. Irkens apparently didn’t sleep a lot these days, as their PAKs provided enough energy for sleep to be redundant, but that didn’t mean an irken couldn’t choose to sleep. And when they did, Zim claimed they were very active dreamers.

Dib felt Zim move again behind him, and thought to himself that the other was very warm. He felt pretty comfortable against him, actually. Dib kinda liked this. Though he was aware that Zim had changed his position slightly, his hand actually under the hem of Dib’s shirt and gripping at his hip, and he had fitted Dib’s backside quite snugly against himself. Dib only needed to give himself a slight wiggle before realizing his butt was right against Zim’s groin.

His cheeks heated up, and he frantically wondered if Zim knew what he was doing, before deciding no, he’s never shown any interest in that sort of thing. Maybe this was just the most comfortable way for him to lay and it just so happened to be mildly embarrassing for Dib himself.

Though those claws on the ridge of his hip… Dib swallowed. Zim had a pretty good grip on him. He felt the other nuzzle his face into his back and sigh.

Dib decided to just put it out of mind. Zim has become very comfortable with physical contact and Dib was convinced he was touch starved from his upbringing. He loved when Dib hugged him now and would even sprawl on top of him when they hung out. It was all fine. Dib liked being that close to him as well, not being privy to much physical touch himself.

So clearly Zim’s desire for skin contact just… translated into the way he snuggled while sleeping. Yeah.

Dib closed his eyes, intending to fall asleep again. But only a few moments passed before Zim shuddered, claws digging against Dib’s skin, and he made a low noise.

Dib reflexively winced, though the scratches didn’t really hurt. He tensed when he felt Zim’s leg hook over his, Zim pulling himself closer, another low groan escaping him.

“Mm,” he sounded out, and Dib’s pulse raced. “Mgh, right there…”

Holy fuck, was he…? Then Zim blatantly rocked his hips against his backside, only for a moment, but Dib nearly jumped out of his skin. Zim was having a wet dream!

Dib knew he should move away and let Zim have his privacy. He wasn’t mad or anything, these happened and it was almost comforting to know it happened to aliens too, but he should leave Zim alone to his dream.

But before he could move, Zim gave an especially firm grind against him, his claws scraping down, and Dib moaned himself. He covered his mouth, cheeks burning. Why did that get to him so much?

“Zim?” he whispered.

Zim seemed to pet him, but when Dib glanced over his shoulder, he saw that he was still asleep. “That’s it, human… let me take care of you.” His voice had dropped to a seductive rasp Dib had never imagined him capable of, and heat coiled in his groin.

“Oh, fuck,” he mumbled, before clearing his throat and trying not to let it turn him on. “Zim, you’re dreaming, just let me…” He tried prying his claws off him.

“Mm, I want you…” Zim was steadily rubbing against his behind now, and Dib’s boxers grew tight as he realized the other had an erection. Part of him was fascinated and curious to know what Zim looked like under his clothes, but the other part was extremely unnerved by what was happening. It wasn’t that he didn’t want sexual attention from the other, in fact he’s fantasized about him before, but… he didn’t want it while Zim was sleeping!

Dib twisted around, putting his front to Zim’s and pinning him down, hands on his shoulders as he shook him. “Hey, wake up!”

“Huh?” Zim jerked, eyes shooting open and fists raising, but he settled when he recognized Dib. “Oh. Uh, is it morning?”

“No,” Dib replied, uncomfortably aware that he was now straddling Zim’s hips, nothing but Dib’s boxers and Zim’s pajama pants between them. “You were having some kind of weird dream and uh… woke me up.”

“Oh. A weird dream, I…” Zim trailed off, then blushed a bright shade of pink, eyes widening. “O-oh! That, that was just… uh…”

Dib just rested his weight down against Zim’s crotch, making him chirp. “You were dreaming about me, huh?”

“...Yes,” Zim admitted, looking him over. “But I didn’t… didn’t know my actual body was responding. Ugh, this is embarrassing… I’m so sorry.”

“Well, it’s not that bad. I’m a little flattered, actually.” Dib gave his hips a playful wiggle. “What was the dream about?”

Zim swallowed. “You uh. Want me to tell you? Even though it was… of a sexual nature?”

“Well, we’re friends, right? I wanna know.”

“If you insist. Well, I don’t remember too much now… just that you were in it. And we were hanging out I think, and we were in this room? Or… hm, maybe it was my base. Or a weird mix? It doesn’t matter. I just remember you got on my lap and were rubbing yourself into me and uh, it was good.” Zim reached up to fiddle with one of his antennae, nibbling his lip as he gazed at Dib. “Much like you’re sitting on me now.”

“Do you want me to move?” Dib asked. He set his hands on Zim’s sides. “Or do you want to mess around?” He grinded against him.

Zim jerked, a pleasured moan escaping him and his antennae seeming to buzz. “Ohh, damn.” His hands went to Dib’s thighs. “That feels so much better in real life.”

“Have you had dreams like that before?”

“I think. Which is so weird, I only recently started getting these… sexual feelings. And they’re only for you. I don’t quite know what that means…”

Dib was sure he was describing attraction. He couldn’t help grinning. “Well, you probably like me. You want to do this with me.”

“I… guess. I was always taught not to worry about this, but well… I want to now.” Zim moved his hips up and down, slowly as if testing how it felt. Dib grunted, growing harder.

“Yeah? Well, let’s do it. Why not?” He grasped his waistband. “Wanna do this through our clothes or get naked?”

Zim’s antennae perked. His eyes raked across Dib’s body as if really taking him in for the first time. Dib decided to slip his shirt off, and saw Zim blatantly lick his lips, his eyes bright and excited. “Naked. Wow, you look amazing.”

Dib laughed, moving aside so he could take his boxers off. “Thank you. So do you.”

Zim giggled, flicking his wrist. “I know I do.” He got up on his knees to draw his pants down, which were the only thing he had worn to bed. Dib gave a quiet whistle when he realized the other didn’t wear underwear, and he stared in amazement at his cock. So that was what he was grinding against. Far longer than he expected, thick at its base and tapering to a small, flared tip, the length reminded Dib of a tentacle. It was just as flexible as one too, lifting itself and almost seeming to wave at him.

“Shit. You’re just. Whoa, so alien.” Dib realized how dumb that sounded the moment it left his lips, but Zim just laughed.

“Yes, considering what you look like, it must be strange.” Zim laid on his back, resting a hand on his hip as he opened his legs slightly and showed himself off. “I’m beautiful compared to you.”

“Okay, wow, rude.” Dib moved closer so he could see better, his breath coming in short pants and face feeling like it was on fire. He had to actually pause to get a hold of himself before he started hyperventilating. “You do look amazing though. Wow.”

“I know I do. So why don’t you start touching my amazing body?”

Dib snorted, crawling over him. He inhaled when his need brushed against Zim’s thigh. “You aren’t shy, huh?”

“Nope. Why should I be?”

“I don’t know, I just figured since you’ve never done this before, you’d be a little unsure, you know?”

“I’ll admit, I don’t entirely know what to expect. But I do know I want to do this with you. I want to feel your body against mine.”

Dib was eager to comply. He wasted no time in gripping Zim’s waist and pulling him close, grinding against him.

“Ahh, that’s it…” Zim immediately grabbed for his hair, moaning. “Mm, keep moving your hips just like that…”

“Of course.” Dib settled into a rhythm rocking against him, their arousals frotting together, and Dib moaned when he felt the other’s flexible shaft curl itself around him. He was thrusting through its coils and it felt amazing.

Zim was vocal, whimpering loudly with pleasure as he rocked into Dib’s thrusts, and Dib felt liquid trickle down his length. “Dib, ohh _Dib_ …” He sounded almost loving, and when his claws moved around to gently cup Dib’s face, Dib’s heart swelled with affection. He bent down to kiss him, and Zim hesitated, but awkwardly kissed him back.

Dib rubbed his thumbs in circles against Zim’s hips, his other fingers wrapped around behind him in a firm grip, keeping their bodies moving together. And his passion got Zim moaning and panting against his lips, sounding so good it drove hot arousal up Dib’s spine. He wanted more.

He pulled his lips back, whispering, “Is this okay? Do you like this?”

Zim swallowed, a bright pink blush on his face and his eyes full of desire. “I love it. Keep going.”

“Do you mind if I touch you here?” Dib slipped a hand down, feeling along Zim’s shaft before going under it.

“Mm…” Zim arched when Dib’s fingers brushed particularly soft skin, and Dib grunted when the other’s legs wrapped around him and pulled him in. “Touch me wherever you want.”

Dib was coated in sweat already, and that statement didn’t help. He paused to collect his thoughts, really taking in the moment. He was getting intimate with Zim, feeling up his old enemy and grinding with him… and it was the hottest thing he’s ever done. Well, probably the only hot thing he’s done. He hasn’t really had luck on the dating front.

He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He explored between Zim’s legs, and found that he had an opening under his cock. The soft lips easily spread apart for his searching fingers, and when he slipped a couple inside, he found that the other was so wet there was no resistance.

“Oh fuck, Zim…” His hips shook, losing their rhythm. “How’s this feel?” He slid his fingers gently in and out, feeling along his inner walls.

“Nngh…” Zim’s body shuddered and his length squeezed around Dib’s. “Good. Real good… ohh Dib…” He moved to ride Dib’s fingers, and next thing Dib knew, Zim had thrust his hips to take Dib’s fingers to the knuckles.

“Alright, let me… let me take care of you,” Dib said hoarsely. He was so turned on, his tip was dripping precum and he wanted so badly to bury himself in the other. But he resisted, not wanting to go so fast during a first time.

Just thinking about that got him lightheaded. It was his first time. And things were actually going pretty well. Everything just felt natural with Zim.

Dib let himself begin to move against Zim’s hips again, needing some friction on his aching cock, but he also kept his fingers inside him, curling them in different directions until he found a spot that made Zim cry out, thighs tightening around him.

“That’s it, let me hear you,” Dib encouraged him.

“I’ve never felt this way before,” Zim told him, resting his hands on Dib’s shoulders as he admired him. “It’s so new, but… feels so good. And I want… I want more. Keep touching me, please…”

“Of course. You deserve to feel good.” Dib kept stroking Zim’s sweet spot as he grinded with him, and he closed his eyes as he fantasized about being inside Zim, pounding into that spot with everything he had.

Zim pulled him down and kissed him, and Dib eagerly responded to his hot mouth, parting his lips when Zim’s tongue explored them. He was close now, tension building in his gut, and it only drove him to move harder, slipping a third finger inside Zim.

“Ah!” Zim’s hips briefly lost rhythm with Dib’s, the curls of his flexible shaft loosening slightly and letting Dib slip out of them. Zim reached down to grasp Dib’s wrist, giving him a needy stare. He said nothing, but words weren’t needed for Dib to understand, slipping his fingers out.

“Are you sure?” he asked to make sure, wiping the slick off along his erection. It was so hard not to just start jerking off to the sight under him.

Zim nodded, shifting to wiggle himself just right against Dib, his entrance sliding against his tip. “Mhm. I want to feel that big dick of yours inside me.”

Dib had no idea Zim even knew language like that. It got to him, his body flushing with heat, and he quickly complied. He intended to take things slow, easing his head in and giving a few short thrusts to let both of them get used to it, but Zim was impatient and used his legs to yank Dib forward, lifting his own hips and burying him inside in one smooth movement.

“Ah!” Dib arched, dropping onto his elbows over Zim for support, entire body shaking as he fought not to just come then and there. He was so wound up from all the foreplay and he had no experience outside of masturbation, he was worried about finishing early, but well… as long as Zim was taken care of, it’ll be fine.

“That’s it, oh Dib, you feel incredible,” Zim whispered against his throat.

“Heh, you’re a little hasty, huh?” Dib asked. He gave his hips some shallow pumps in and out, shuddering at how soft and warm Zim was inside.

Zim wrapped his arms around him, claws digging into his back. “I just… I need this so bad,” he whined.

“Okay, relax… I’ll take care of you.” Dib found a pace he liked and got to it, steadily thrusting into the other. The bed creaked slightly, and Zim held him tight the entire time, his calves pressing into Dib’s lower back, giving himself leverage to thrust right back up to meet him. Dib’s eyes drifted shut as he lost himself to the sensations, melting into Zim’s embrace as he drew closer and closer to climax.

Everything else faded away, all Dib was aware of was the feel of Zim, his hot body and his claws in his back, and the way he was whimpering so desperately against his throat…

“Zim, I’m so close,” Dib gasped, hips moving harder as he hovered on his edge.

“Nngh, so am I…” Zim’s claws sank more harshly into Dib’s skin and he cried out, “Dib!”

Dib couldn’t hold back anymore. He finished with a strained shout of Zim’s name, and heard Zim keen as he finished too, his body squeezing rhythmically around Dib. His length gave a tantalizing squirm and released against Dib’s stomach, and Dib faintly realized the cum coated him up to the chest.

They sat there for a few moments just panting, holding onto each other and letting their bodies settle. Then Dib eased out and flopped onto his side next to Zim, exhaling and brushing his hair back. “Wow.”

“Mm.” Zim slowly sat up on his elbows, giving himself a once over before meeting Dib’s eyes. “Yeah. Wow.”

“How do you feel?” Dib asked.

“Tired,” Zim said honestly. “But good. I feel good.”

“I’m glad.” Dib yawned, and examined himself, blushing at the streak of cum up his front. “Well, someone was excited.” He gestured to it.

Zim blushed too. “Heh. Yeah, I’ve never done anything like that before, it was all so new and kinda scary that my body could feel like that.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty overwhelming, huh? But you did good.” Dib rested a hand on Zim’s hip, slowly petting it. “I liked making you feel good.”

Zim set his hand over Dib’s, gazing into his eyes. “And I enjoyed seeing your pleasure as well.” He reached his other hand to his face, thumb slowly stroking his lips, and Dib leaned his cheek into his palm. Zim’s eyes said it all, and Dib answered his silent question, moving in to kiss him.

It was less passionate now but still good, both curiously exploring each other’s lips, and Dib was pleased that his efforts drew a small moan from the other.

As nice as it was, Dib had to lean back. “We should take a shower,” he said. “We’re kinda messy.”

Zim pouted, but agreed. “Oh, alright. Let’s go.” They grabbed their clothes and got up, and now as Dib went to check the hall, he realized Gaz had probably heard everything. The walls were somewhat thick but they definitely weren’t soundproof. She would have definitely heard Zim yelling. But Dib couldn’t really do anything about that now. He hurried with Zim over to the bathroom and closed the door behind them, locking it. Then he dropped his clothes onto the counter and went to start the water.

Zim examined himself in the mirror for a few moments before saying, “Your house has a filtration system for the water, right?”

“Yep. It won’t burn you.” Dib adjusted the temperature, and once the shower was pleasantly warm, he got in. He held the curtain open, giving Zim an inviting gesture.

“Oh, you want me to… okay.” Zim went to join him.

“Not shy, are you?” Dib teased.

Zim snorted. “Please, me and my fellow trainees would shower together all the time after training, I’m not shy about my body. But I know you humans are weird about nudity so I was trying to respect that.”

“That’s sweet, but we just had sex, so I don’t really care anymore. You know what I look like.”

“Indeed.” Zim looked up and down his body, giving a delighted hum. “You really do look amazing.”

“Thanks.” Dib looked him over in turn, curiously noting that his length was no longer visible, having withdrawn into a sheath. The folds of the sheath were definitely visible though, and Dib felt a mild urge to just run his fingers along them and encourage that alien cock right back out.

He cleared his throat and looked up at the shower head, moving his face into the spray and scrubbing his hair. He could shampoo properly later, right now he just wanted to get all the sweat off.

“Oh, ouch,” Zim commented behind him.

“What?” Dib asked, looking back at him with concern.

Zim gestured to his back. “I scratched you up pretty good. Does that hurt?” He ran his fingers along some of the marks.

“Oh, that.” There were faint tingles of pain, but it was nothing more than a stinging sensation. “Nah, it’s okay. It’ll heal.”

“You sure? I didn’t mean to wound you but your skin is so fragile…”

Dib laughed, turning to face him and gripping his hand. “It’s fine. You were enjoying yourself, and I kinda liked the pain.”

“Oh!” Zim’s antennae went up at that confession, and he gave Dib a more intrigued examination. “So you liked me scratching you.” He slid his free hand down to Dib’s hip, claws easily fitting into the wounds he had left there. “How very irken of you.”

The casual touching was getting Dib a little antsy again. “Irken?”

“Mhm.” Zim dropped his hands, much to Dib’s disappointment. He met his eyes. “Irkens may not engage in much natural reproduction now, but the old courtship rituals are still part of our instincts and all of us are educated on them, if only to avoid someone trying to engage in them. We were a very physical species, less interested in our partner’s aesthetic attraction and more interested in their strength and their ability to fight. Irk used to be a very dangerous planet, we had vicious natural predators. A mate needed to prove they could protect you, and you had to prove the same to them. So courting often ended in a fight. If the two are impressed by each other, they accept each other as mates with sex. If one isn’t interested, they disengage and leave the fight. We even do this in the modern day, but it’s considered polite to do the sex part in private.”

“Wow.” Dib was always fascinated by Zim’s culture. “You guys still fight to confirm you want to be mates?”

“Typically. Not always, obviously there’s no threat to us now and we’re an intelligent, social species that can just talk about things, but most people I know of who are mated? Yes, they do the old ritual as a kind of formality, fighting with each other before finally mating. The fight gives us an adrenaline rush and gets our bodies producing other hormones in anticipation for the consummation. So the pain, the scratching, everything turns us on. So for you to like scratching… that’s why I said it was irken of you.”

“Oh, cool. Well, that can be a kink for humans, the pain is just kinda exciting in a weird way… I’m not sure why, but I’m gonna roll with it.” Dib moved a bit so Zim could rinse off. He bit his lip as he watched the water stream down his perfect body. “So then, you kinda went against instinct earlier, huh? We didn’t fight, we just got right into the grinding and fingering and… yeah.” He blushed just thinking about it.

Zim chuckled. “It wasn’t against instinct. We have fought before. Many times. Obviously not for sexual reasons and of course I didn’t even think of them that way. But you proved your strength to me countless times, and earlier as you showed your desire for me, I thought back to those fights and happily accepted. You are a worthy mate.”

“Oh. Well, uh… does that make us mates, then? What does that mean in your culture?”

“Despite our hedonistic tendencies, mating is very rarely a frivolity,” Zim explained, using some of Dib’s soap as he cleaned himself off. “When we mate, we mate for life. A few irkens are able to get past that, sleep around and enjoy themselves with different partners, and I’m happy for them, I really am. But not me. I always said that if I ever accept someone, I’m staying with them.” Zim was silent for a bit, then washed the soap off and turned to Dib. “But I know humans aren’t naturally monogamous. Oh sure you guys can only legally marry one person and you tend to stay committed to one but I’ve researched your evolution, the human species is capable of interest in multiple partners and you merely defy that animal instinct to commit to the one you love. It’s honorable. But I understand if you only saw this as a friends with benefits thing. I’m not going to pressure you into being with me if you’d rather pursue other people.”

“Oh. Well, that’s very nice of you, but uh…” Dib rubbed his neck. “Yeah, I did this mostly to help you with your frustration, I mean you were wet dreaming about me and everything, but… you are really attractive, and I loved seeing you in pleasure, and I want to see you like that again. I like you, you’re my best friend and I can totally see us being a couple, I always want to be with you.” He took Zim’s hands. “I don’t want anyone else. I want you. So please… be my mate?”

Zim’s antennae perked and he straightened, staring at Dib with amazement. “You… you do want to be… yes!” He squeezed Dib’s fingers and stood up on the tips of his toes, and Dib leaned down so he could kiss him. When they separated, Zim ran the tips of his antennae against Dib’s face in a small pattern, and when Dib tilted his head, explained, “Marking you as my mate. I probably won’t ever see another irken but I want to do this.”

“Then mark away.” Dib waited until Zim was done, then kissed him again.

“Mm, I just wanna hold onto you,” Zim whispered, slipping his hands away from Dib’s to instead link his arms around his waist. “Hold on, never let you go… you make me so happy. I’m glad we stopped being enemies.”

“You make me happy too.” Dib curiously cradled one of Zim’s antennae, stroking his thumb along it, and heard him purr. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thank you.” Zim pressed himself in close for a hug, and Dib returned it. They held each other for a while, until finally Zim had gotten his fill and stepped back.

He coughed, looking a bit sheepish, and Dib noted that his cheeks were a little flushed. Was it the heat of the water?

Then Zim said, “Is it strange if I er… kinda want to do that again?”

Dib chuckled, blood already rushing south. Damn his late teen body. “Not strange at all. It felt good, it’s natural to want to go again.”

“I know, but it’s so soon and it’s the middle of the night and here we are in the shower but… I really just want to sit down and have you go down on me.” Zim’s eyes widened at his own language, antennae jolting. “I mean, I uh…” He quickly looked to see if Dib was upset, but the other was just laughing, a blush spreading on his face.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, you know what you want and you asked for it,” Dib replied. “So. Go ahead, sit down and lemme treat you.”

Zim swallowed, looking at him in wonder as he sank down onto his butt, and Dib knelt down with him. “That’s rather agreeable.”

“Well, ya know.” Dib shifted, wishing the tub was bigger, but there was enough room for this. He held Zim’s hips and got down on his stomach, having to bend his legs to fit, but he managed it. “I like making you feel good. Plus… I want to have you again.” He nuzzled against Zim’s sheath, pressing small kisses to it. The skin must have been sensitive, because Zim was already moaning for him, lightly gripping his hair. Dib slipped his tongue against him, finding that he tasted sweet, and he squeezed his thighs together slightly as he grew harder in response to Zim’s vocalizations.

“D-Dib, ah… _Dib_.” Zim hunched over him, claws digging into his scalp, and Dib teased a little inside him with the tip of his tongue. He was answered with a low purr, and felt the other grow wet, lubricant flowing out around Dib’s tongue. This carried an exotic flavor he couldn’t quite describe, but it wasn’t bad at all. Dib lapped it up, murmuring praise against Zim’s skin, and heard his partner swear softly and tremble.

“Mm, that’s it, good boy,” Dib encouraged, kissing him and continuing to explore between his legs, dividing his attention between his sheath and his entrance.

“Nngh, Dib,” Zim groaned in response, moving his hips slightly.

Dib felt tension in Zim’s legs, and then his length emerged and brushed itself along his face, spreading a streak of lube along it. Dib smirked and nuzzled the length, going up it with his tongue and then down to the base.

“Hello, you happy to see me?” he whispered, and while he felt silly for a moment, he was answered with a light smack to the center of his face that seemed to say yes, Zim was quite happy to see him. Dib teased his shaft, pressing his tongue against each of its grooves, mapping out sweet spots and smiling every time he heard Zim moan. Then he moved his hand down and slipped a couple fingers into Zim, pleasuring him as he familiarized himself with his cock.

“Ah, ahh, that’s it,” Zim panted, flopping back against the back of the tub. He closed his eyes against the water steadily raining down on him, and kept one hand in Dib’s hair, the other raising to his mouth so he could bite the side of his finger in an attempt to muffle himself.

Dib raised his head. “Oh, come on,” he said with a chuckle. “I wanna hear you.”

“Your sister,” Zim pointed out through clenched teeth. “Don’t want… don’t wanna bother her.”

“Oh. Well, in that case…” Dib lowered his voice, letting hot breath waft across the other. “You can try and stay quiet.” He went back down on him, and Zim let out a chirp before quieting himself again, arching his back and moaning.

Dib was inexperienced with this sort of thing, but he just listened to Zim’s body language and soon figured out exactly what he liked. He sucked him off with slow, steady bobs of the head, going up and down as much of his length as he could fit, occasionally swallowing his sweet, alien precum. He fingered him in time to his pace, rubbing that sweet spot deep inside him, and used his free hand to keep Zim from squirming too much. He occasionally stroked his hip with his thumb when he heard him starting to get loud.

It wasn’t long before Zim was finishing, keening as he did and not even trying to muffle it. Dib was midway through pulling back when Zim’s orgasm hit, and he struggled to swallow, but there was too much, especially when it hit the back of his throat and triggered his gag reflex.

Dib pulled completely off and got the rest on his face, and his mouth drifted open slightly as he panted for breath, tongue idly tasting the cum. Sweet like every other part of Zim, but with a slightly sticky texture. He closed his mouth and swallowed, then took advantage of the shower to rinse himself off.

Zim shakily sat up, grinning at Dib. “Wow. You have talent.”

“Just did whatever you seemed to like,” Dib replied, shifting himself around so he could sit cross-legged in front of the other.

Zim nodded, and checked him out, lingering on his crotch. “Want me to return the favor?”

“Please.”

Zim was all confidence as he got down and examined Dib’s erection, curiously drifting a finger over the head and glancing up as Dib exhaled. “Feels good, huh? Well, let me take care of you.”

Zim crouched, and Dib barely had to direct him before he was just taking him into his mouth. Dib grabbed his antennae, but didn’t pull too hard, not wanting to get bitten. Zim just slid him deeper into his mouth, and Dib rewarded him with some gentle antennae rubs. It felt so good having that long, serpentine tongue gliding around him, and he followed its motions as it began going up and down his length, stimulating him from base to tip and nearly making him come right away. Zim really got to him, he was so alien and attractive, and he hoped to have many more nights to explore him.

Dib wasn’t sure how long he sat there with his thighs open and Zim sucking him off, but all too soon it was over, his partner’s skilled tongue and hot mouth wrenching a sultry moan from him as he came.

Zim also made attempts to swallow before just giving up and leaning back, letting the rest cover his face. “Ugh, gross.” He cleaned his face off and smiled. “But that was interesting! Though we should probably stop and get out of the shower.”

“Probably,” Dib admitted. They stood, cleaning each other off before turning the water off and getting out.

“I had fun,” Zim said as they pulled on their pajamas.

“Me too.” Dib walked out of the bathroom with him, the two snuggling under the covers. Zim found Dib’s hand just so he could hold it.

“Mm, so happy you’re mine,” Zim whispered.

“And I’m happy to be yours,” Dib replied, yawning. “Now, you interrupted my sleep… I’m going back to bed.”

“Okay! Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. Be careful with those dreams.”

“Haha, I think I’m okay now.”

Dib drifted off to sleep in his partner’s warm embrace. Despite the teasing, he was so glad for Zim's dream.


End file.
